


Breathless

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 2: City of Ashes, Drowning, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sneaking Out, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Whumptober Day 13 - Delayed DrowningThe night after the battle on Valentine’s ship, Magnus is exhausted and wants to relax. But things aren't as simple, and something that happened during that battle takes its toll on him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Breathless

To say that Magnus was exhausted would be an understatement.

He was downright wrecked - which was understandable since he’d spent a good few hours working hard to break through the wards on Valentine’s ship, and tons of other magical deeds he couldn’t name right now. Even with Alec’s strength, it had taken a toll on his body, not to mention the dip he’d taken in the East River. It wasn’t so much of a dip than a dive, but Alec had been drowning, and Magnus had been running low on magic, and he'd seen no other option but to jump. He remembered the darkness of the river, the violent push of the currents as he struggled to swim to Alec and grab him before returning to the surface. He remembered the fear he'd felt moments before he'd jumped, the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he pushed through the currents to reach his love.

Magnus sighed and slumped into his couch, the TV playing some soap opera in a low volume in front of him. Magnus watched, mildly annoyed at the exaggerated plot lines and dramatics - he was a dramatic himself, that was true, but there was something vexing about watching a bunch of actors and actresses tarnish the idea of dramatic people.

The phone rang all of a sudden, and Magnus picked it up with a grumble, not bothering to look at the number. He just wanted to relax, and he swore to God if it was one of the Shadowhunters again-

"What?!" Magnus snapped into the phone.

"Um, Magnus, it's me," came Alec's voice, and Magnus immediately forgot all about whatever promise he had been making to execute on the Shadowhunters. "Are you okay?"

Magnus frowned. "Why?"

"Well, you know, after that battle. You seemed exhausted."

"Glad you noticed," Magnus said dryly. There was a small pain in his chest, possibly because he was talking to Alec, because he loved Alec.

"Sorry I couldn't call earlier," Alec said. "It was a busy day at the institute. They're making us write several reports about what happened at the ship."

"I see," Mqgnus exhaled, frowning when the simple words left him even more exhausted than before. He took in a deep breath, and frowned when it didn't quite reach his lungs.

Alec was saying something, but Magnus wasn't listening. His breathing had become shallow, as if he had just run a marathon, and then he realised - the pain in his chest was not metaphorical.

Almost as if on cue, the pain increased tenfold, knocking all breath out of him and making him double over and gasp in pain. 

The phone slipped from Magnus's grasp and fell to the ground. Magnus couldn't pay attention to it, however - the world seemed to be swimming in front of his eyes, and he wrapped both his arms around his chest, which burned with every breath he attempted to take. Though Magnus was gasping for air, it didn't sagitate the pain in his chest. He couldn't breathe.

It was almost as if he were drowning.

"Magnus?!" Alec almost yelled, sitting up straight on the bed when there was no reply. He strained his ears, and he could hear faint sounds - long prolonged gasps, as if someone were in great pain.

_ Magnus. _

Alec called out for Magnus a few more times, cursing when he didn't answer, and immediately got out of bed and threw on a coat over his sweater before silently heading out of his bedroom.

Alec's bedroom was close to Isabelle and Jace’s, but thankfully, they both seemed to be asleep. No one intercepted him on his way out, and the moment Alec shut the doors of the institute behind him, Alec began to ran.

Alec's feet were practically flying over the pavement as he ran, taking liberty to vault over a couple of cabs and cars on his way to Magnus’s apartment. All he could think of was that Magnus was in danger somehow, and he needed to get to him as fast as possible.

Alec sighed in relief when the familiar brownstone appeared before him. He fumbled in his coat pocket for the key long before he reached the front door, and held on to it tightly. The key was digging into his palm until he finally reached the door and pushed it into the lock, unlocking it in one swift move and then rushing up the stairs.

"Magnus!" Alec called out as he pushed through the apartment door, wild eyes flicking around as he searched for Magnus. He spotted Magnus's phone lying on the ground, but Magnus wasn't anywhere around. The front room was entirely deserted.

Alec's first thought was that he was too late, that Magnus had been taken by someone, but before he could dwell on that thought for too long, a door opened up somewhere in the back of the apartment and Magnus appeared.

"What?" he asked. His voice was hoarse, and his hair was messy, his skin drenched in sweat. Magnus looked exhausted, and Alec didn't blame him, not after the events of the previous night.

Alec swept over to him, pulling him into a hug and letting himself relax. Magnus's hand came up to rest in his hair, brushing through his locks comfortingly.

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

"I heard you," Alec said. "On the phone. I thought something happened - that you were in trouble. I came over as soon as I could."

Magnus was silent for a moment, then said, "Oh."

There was silence for a moment, then Magnus explained, "It was delayed drowning, that's all. Once I figured out what was going on, I was able to heal myself. It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," Alec said, sighing in relief as he pulled away. "You're fine now, right?"

Magnus smiled at him. "More than."

Alec returned the smile, and then turned his face away, feeling awkward. "I should probably get going now. Get some rest, okay?"

He shuffled his feet and made to move away, but then Magnus grabbed his hand.

Grinning, he said, "After you came all the way here? That must’ve been a long journey. Stay a while, won't you?"

When it came to Magnus, Alec could never say no.


End file.
